


Always keep fighting

by Alice_huhhuhhhu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sam Winchester, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot, Protective Gabriel, Random & Short, Scared Sam Winchester, Short One Shot, Suicidal Sam Winchester, basically a cute ooc fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_huhhuhhhu/pseuds/Alice_huhhuhhhu
Summary: Gabriel comforts Sam when he comes back from a hunt with negative thoughts on his mind and shares his worries with the archangel.





	Always keep fighting

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea and pretty short, but I hereby dedicate this to everyone who needs a little comfort. Remember to always keep fighting!

Another dead monster, a saved family, a cold drink with Dean and a comfortable drive back to the bunker. Sam’s brother announced he’d spend the night a bar and asked for him to come along, but he wasn’t in the mood since today’s job brought up a thousand questions in his head he thought he’d locked away long ago. Everything was quiet as he stepped in and turned on the lights, greeted by empty space, ironically feeling small despite his height.

 

„Samshine! Of course, I knew you’d come back. You’re a Winchester after all” a voice exclaimed before Sam found himself wrapped in familiar arms and almost tackled to the ground. The archangel was smaller than him, but by far not less powerful.

“Back off, you clingy bastard” he said jokingly, pulling Gabriel closer to him at the same time, noticing the shaky hands and trembling knees proving he hadn’t been all that sure that the hunter would make it back in one piece. Sam didn’t say a word though, it would only ruin the happy atmosphere if he told the Trickster that he nearly died on the hunt, got stabbed and taken care of by Dean again, the wound on his arm provisionally patched up with a few stitches he definitely had to clean up sometime soon.

Oh, yes, the injury. He had almost forgotten about it until a certain angel pat him on his shoulder with just enough force to make him wince in pain. Gabriel immediately withdrew his hand and stepped back, scanning the rest of the Winchester’s body with a worried look on his face.

Sam faked a smile, still pressing a hand on his left arm, and tried to cover up his pain. The last thing he wanted right now was for the archangel to worry about him. He was okay, he was safe, _he was alive_.

For now.

 

Even though he had come back from the dead for a few times now, he more than once wondered about what would happen if he didn’t. What would happen if he really died? If it was final? No contracts, no magic, no miracles? Usually he forbade himself to think like this. Death was not an option, he couldn’t live in fear when he practically risked his life every day. In his line of work, there was no room for anxiety or negative thoughts.

Gabriel must have guessed what Sam was thinking about since he stepped closer again, covering the hand on the wound with his own, his typical mischievousness suddenly replaced by a serious attitude.

“You know that you can talk to me about it, right?”

These few words were all it took for Sam to break. They sat down at the world map table, Gabriel lazily put his feet up on the table and snapped himself a candy bar whereupon the hunter only gave him an exhausted, still bitch-faced, sneer.  

“It’s just… I don’t know…” Sam Winchester, the one who always proclaimed to be better at emotions than his brother Dean, couldn’t find the right words to get his point across. “ _Pathetic_ ” he scolded himself, he was acting like a teenager. “Sometimes I just wonder… what if I don’t? Come back, I mean. What if I get killed and there’s no second chance?” As hard as it was for him to get it out, he felt better, relieved, so he continued. “What will happen to these people we save, what will happen to Team Free Will? What will happen to _you_? I’m responsible for Dean, the way I know him he’ll make some stupid deal again and get himself killed.”

“So… you’re afraid to die?” Gabriel questioned. The sentence itself could have sounded mocking or ironic, but there was this _look_ in the Trickster’s eyes again that let Sam know it was indeed meant as a genuine question.

“No, not really. I’m rather afraid of what might happen _after_ my death.”

Wow, this felt strange, talking about one of his biggest fears nobody else knew about, but it was a good kind of strange. “I remember what it felt like to see Dean pass away a couple of times, to say goodbye to Bobby, last but not least to know that _you_ died over and over again. One might say it hurts less over time, but that’s not true. It always hurts, maybe even more, because you assume it might have been the very last opportunity to make things right. I don’t want anybody else to experience this. And…”

Sam had to stop and swallow before he could verbalize what he was about to say next. The angel by his side showed an unexpected amount of patience, only breaking the silence by taking a bite from his candy from time to time. Eyes full of worry and vulnerability met ones showing nothing but trust and devotion.

“And still sometimes I feel like I want to give up. Will people even remember me when I’m gone?”

 

The chewing stopped, Gabriel seemed to get the message behind his careful choice of words. Now that he said it out loud, he couldn’t take it back. The following seconds of silence were pure torture, never before had Sam cared so much about someone else’s opinion. Finally, there was noise again. The noise of a chair being pushed back, falling over and landing on the floor with a loud bang, the noise of footsteps quickly approaching until the hand was back on his arm, snapping the hunter out of his daze.

“Don’t. Don’t say such things, Sam, you know that there are at least a thousand reasons I can give you not to do anything stupid. The first one is that I don’t want you to. The second one is that I won’t allow it.” The archangel gave him an encouraging wink. “Should I go on? The third one is that I’d die in your stead, I’d take every bullet, every attack, and dad would go crazy because he’d have to rebuild me every time. He wouldn’t be happy about _that_ …”

By the time Gabriel was pacing around, gesticulating vividly, Sam was already smiling again.

“And when you die of age one day -in the far, far distant future- it’ll be in the circle of your friends and family, and they’ll remember you. The countless people you saved, the people you made happy, the ones you gave hope to. Dean will remember you, Cas will remember you, I will watch over you, even Chuck won’t forget about the Winchester who saved the world from the apocalypse.”

“The apocalypse wouldn’t even have started without me messing things up.”

“Let’s forget about that for a second.”

The Trickster rolled his eyes at Sam’s stubbornness but didn’t let it distract him in his positivity speech. “So, all these people will remember you, and when you arrive in heaven, you’ll find the peace you deserve. But until then, you always have to keep fighting. Understood?”

The hunter actually had to hold back the tears, determined not to start crying and keep at least the last bit of his dignity that was still left. Neither did he expect Gabriel to be so good at this nor was he prepared for it to cheer him up, but he was endlessly grateful for both.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome, Sammy.”

“Sam.”

“Whatever you say, Sammoose.”


End file.
